


Missing You

by Carisa_Ironfell



Series: Unconnected Prompt Works [11]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Fluff, Gajeel Redfox is soft, Gajeel is a good boyfriend, Gray and Lucy are bros, I loved how this one came out, M/M, Missing your partner, Wholesomeness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:36:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27730891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carisa_Ironfell/pseuds/Carisa_Ironfell
Summary: Natsu misses Gajeel when he's gone, but it's okay when he comes home.'"GAJEEL!!!" the pink-haired fire mage exclaimed loudly, his voice ringing through the guildhall. Everyone looked up and toward him, pausing in their activities, and then anyone who was between the dragons made a dash for cover. Some of the more paranoid members scrambled away from their tables and ran for the second level, wanting to get out of the way before anything happened.'
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Gajeel Redfox
Series: Unconnected Prompt Works [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2028331
Comments: 6
Kudos: 46





	Missing You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GayChickenNugget124](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayChickenNugget124/gifts).



> Part 11 of 12 in my series!! I'm almost done!!! :DDD This one came out really wholesome and sweet and I'm really happy with it, even though it's not a normal ship for me. They're just so fluffy sofhsofhsoghg >////<
> 
> Thank you for reading this work, and I hope you enjoy it!!

Three weeks passed really slowly to Natsu, even when he was going on jobs. Normally, that time would fly by faster than he could even think, but this was a little different. _Normally_ when he left, he knew that he would come home to Gajeel. But that wasn't the case this time because Gajeel had gone on a long job with Juvia and they wouldn't be back for at least three weeks.

Natsu had pouted when Gajeel told him the news, upset at not being able to accompany his partner, but Gajeel insisted that they'd be back in no time. Natsu had believed him at the time, but now that the time was passing so slowly, he found himself disappointed every time he returned home and the Iron dragonslayer wasn't there.

Because of this, and Natsu's tendency to either get violent or mopey when Gajeel was gone, Gray and Lucy had taken to distracting their friend as much as possible. Half the time, it was Lucy's job to come up with an excuse for them to take another job - she was getting really creative with them after the first week - and the other half, it was Gray's job to pick fights and keep Natsu's mind busy that way.

It was a process that was working pretty well so far, though that would only be the case till Erza returned. When the red-haired wizard got back from her own job, she would disapprove of Gray and Natsu fighting constantly, and question why they were going on so many jobs. Lucy was confident that she could fool Natsu with lame excuses; Erza, not so much. She was smarter than Natsu, if not by much.

But luck was on their side. The trio of friends returned to the guildhall one evening after finishing a job, and Natsu froze in his tracks just outside the door. His teammates paused as well, readying for a fight just in case. Natsu sniffed experimentally a few times, then his entire being lit up. He crashed through the doors, barely pausing to open them first.

**"GAJEEL!!!"** the pink-haired fire mage exclaimed loudly, his voice ringing through the guildhall. Everyone looked up and toward him, pausing in their activities, and then anyone who was between the dragons made a dash for cover. Some of the more paranoid members scrambled away from their tables and ran for the second level, wanting to get out of the way before anything happened.

The black-haired mage looked up from his dinner, his expression unreadable, and everyone held their breath. It was still really hard to tell how serious the young men were about their relationship, or if they were even anything more than just casual partners. Natsu certainly seemed to be serious, but Gajeel was a little harder to understand; it made Macao worry about Natsu, who was like another son to him, and he didn't want to see the boy get hurt.

By the time Natsu was speed-walking across the room, Gajeel had set aside his utensils and was standing up to meet him. The pink-haired boy didn't slow down as he got closer, and Gajeel was striding to meet him too. The tension in the room tightened as everyone expected a fight.

And then Gajeel's hands fit around Natsu's waist, lifting him and using his momentum to spin him around before setting him down and hugging him tightly. Natsu made a slightly crushed sound before hugging back just as hard, both dragons mutually burying their faces in each other's shoulders. Everyone in the room let their breaths out, relieved that the boys were getting along today, and Gray and Lucy exchanged a happy smile for their friend.

Natsu wriggled slightly, leaning back as Gajeel's grip loosened a little, then he stood up on tip-toes and kissed the other man, his arms looping around Gajeel's neck. Gajeel hummed softly and pulled Natsu close again, kissing back.

Now that they were doing something non-violent, the other members of the guild took their eyes off the pair and went back to their meals and conversations, giving them privacy. Gray and Lucy high-fived, grinning brightly, and set their things down at a table to go and get some food of their own while Natsu was busy.


End file.
